<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To make this house a home. (Vampire AU). by Coffeeaddictedpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676703">To make this house a home. (Vampire AU).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaddictedpotato/pseuds/Coffeeaddictedpotato'>Coffeeaddictedpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Drama, Character Turned Into Vampire, Doctor/Patient, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaddictedpotato/pseuds/Coffeeaddictedpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>House could immediately smell the bullshit. He looked around the check if anyone else was within the room, the nurse had just left and only the four of them remained. The doctor leaned on his cane before casting a nasty glare to the couple, before bursting out in laughter. </p><p>"That was the most failed attempt at bullshittery I've ever heard! You and I both know what's happening, you didn't need me for that. No vampire ends up like that in one day, let alone an evening. This had taken weeks of being unable to feed and out in the sun. Why do you think we use sunscreen?" </p><p>House hooked the man's neck with his cane, pulling his face close to his own as he bared his fangs in a malevolent grin. "You two are going to pay for wasting my time and sleep, and well for making your kid suffer as well." </p><p>A patient comes in with an illness that only House can cure. He had faced many challenges before. But can he accomplish caring for a new, twelve year old vampire who has her own personal Demons to face along with finding a home within House?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House &amp; James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hospital was silent, a night where it was slow and the department found themselves almost bored. Until a patient was rushed in through the doors, visibly convulsing and losing a lot of blood. It had broken the serene silence and placed tension in the air.</p><p>At two AM House's phone rang. He graugily reached for it as he groaned into the speaker. "What do you want Wilson?" </p><p>But instead of Wilson answering, it was Cuddy. There was a sense of urgency to her voice: "House get here quick, we have a patient loosing her skin in chunks and about to die on us if we dont get a diagnoses quick!"</p><p>House didnt reply, instead he closed his flip phone and got out of bed. When he arrived to the hospital, the patient was being given blood and hooked to a respirator. The doctor could smell what was wrong, but he couldn't share it with the staff. Instead he pursed his lips and hobbled over as a couple were standing by her bedside. They both wore a fake tan and casual smiles while their daughter was dying in her hospital bed, 'classy'.  He thought, before looking at her closer. She was young, twelve it would say on her charts. Frail and full of gashes. If House thought she was human he would have diagnosed it as necrosis.</p><p>The blood wasn't right, despite the matching blood type she needed something more. Her skin was almost paper white, he knew his team didn't have much time. </p><p>"Did your daughter get bitten by any strange men lately?" House asked the couple as he jolted them from their conversation. "Excuse me, what?" The woman asked as her husband puffed out his cheeks.</p><p>"I'm sorry am I interupting your little pleasant conversation? I would love to let you both continue but your child is dying while you two idiots are barely paying attention, much like when I asked if any strange man bit her recently but I'm sure you both have better things to talk about." </p><p>The couple looked stunned, before finally the man decided to speak. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but she was perfectly healthy this morning before she became like this in the middle of the night." </p><p>He said in a worried voice. House could immediately smell the bullshit. He looked around the check if anyone else was within the room, the nurse had just left and only the four of them remained. The doctor leaned on his cane before casting a nasty glare to the couple, before bursting out in laughter. </p><p>"That was the most failed attempt at bullshittery I've ever heard! You and I both know what's happening, you didn't need me for that. No vampire ends up like that in one day, let alone an evening. This had taken weeks of being unable to feed and out in the sun. Why do you think we use sunscreen?" </p><p>House hooked the man's neck with his cane, pulling his face close to his own as he bared his fangs in a malevolent grin. "You two are going to pay for wasting my time and sleep, and well for making your kid suffer as well." </p><p>His jaws flashed open. </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>"No thanks, I'm a neonatalist." </p><p>House replied as Cuddy rubbed her temples. "Your treatment had costed a child both of her parents and legal guardians. You saved her life, but could you have at least took some blood?" </p><p>He rolled his eyes, popping a pill into his mouth as Lisa sighed heavily. </p><p>"I saved her life, gotten rid of two neglectful parents who were to dumb to even raise their own species, and even cleaned up the mess and placed the bodies in the morgue all neately! Did I forget to mention that I saved her life?" </p><p>His words were always annoyingly bitter, but Cuddy was already used to it. "I would take her in but she's a vampire like you, you out of all people know what it's like and how to handle it. At least let her stay the night and I'll find her somewhere in the morning." </p><p>She was right, there were no other known vampires she could get a hold of, and only she knew that a vampire was working for her hospital. House thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea himself. </p><p>"Alright Lisa Cuddy, if you pay me I'll let her stay the night and even monitor her and her treatment. But unless you have any other ideas that probably wont convince me, because yah know I hate the crotch goblins." </p><p>House smirked as Cuddy face palmed herself and groaned. "Alright, I'll pay you. Just one night, and I'll have her out of your hair by the morning." </p><p>"You owe me." House rolled his eyes before leaning against his cane, prompting Cuddy to hold her head. "Thank you."</p><p>She murmured as he hobbled out, being called to a team meeting. </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>She almost had her full color back. Her cheeks were blushed while freckles scattered across her face. The little vampire was almost alive appearing, but House still took the needed precautions and slathered sunblock across her exposed skin and wrapped a wide scarf around her neck and shoulders. She didn't protest, but instead remained silent as she stared down at the ground. </p><p>"Are you mute kid? You haven't said anything." </p><p>He asked her, getting a soft nod in response. House heavily sighed, before taking her small hand into his and leading her outside with an umbrella over them both. House didn't need it, but it would be terrible to have his patient's skin falling off again. Outside it was bright and sunny, with parking sizzling from the heat. The girl paused for a moment as she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, offering them to House as he widened his eyes in surprise before shaking his head. </p><p>"No I dont need them, but you should use them tho. The optrisist is out on vacation for a few weeks." </p><p>He was about to move onwards when a soft voice could be heard, weak but also a hint of annoyance. "No, it's because your eyes are turning red because you haven't drank enough blood today and you're going to draw attention to us."</p><p>She finally spoke, once again almost pushing them to him as he grabbed them and shoved them on.</p><p>"Thanks kid, but I thought you were mute or something." </p><p>He replied as she shook her head, placing her hands into her pockets and making her way to his vehicle as he hobbled after. "You guys didn't give me a reason to talk, you all had it figured out so why bother?"</p><p>She asked as House shook his head and grabbed her shoulder just a foot away from his vehicle.</p><p>"How did you know that was my car-"</p><p>"Isnt it obvious? You were staring at it while taking a direction towards it, and the make and size is one that would suit a well paid doctor." </p><p>The girl rolled her eyes, shrugging herself out of House's grip as he was stunned, before there was a glimmer in his eye…</p><p>A new challenge. </p><p>When they arrived to his apartment, she immediately went for the living room and sat on the couch, not even saying a world to the doctor. </p><p>"Listen here brat, you're spending the night in my house, my rules. And you're going to listen because I can send you back without the need for Cuddy's money and-"</p><p>But before he could finish his sentence, she had already curled up tiredly. The child was exhausted and had been through a lot.</p><p>"Perhaps I should go a little easier on Rachael." House murmured. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She murmured in her sleep, facing the cushions as her back was turned to the television. There was a cold chill to herself as it caused her to visibly shiver beneath the comforter. Suddenly there was a pinch to her neck neck as she suddenly clenched her jaws. The pinch soon turned into a sudden deep, tearing pain as she screamed. </p><p>House heard it from his bedroom, the scream had tore him awake from his midday nap. Cuddy had given him the day off from having been called in late, she didn't know much on vampires. He found her shaking on the coach as she was thrashing. "Damn it kid!" He started to gently shake her, before her arms suddenly sprang out and wrapped around his shoulders as she sobbed into his chest. </p><p>He froze, not knowing what to do next as he barely knew the child. But he also didn't want to make it worse. House patted her back, before remaining still as she sobbed it out. When Rachael was finished, she silently went limp in his arms as she was exhausted. House placed her back on the couch, brushing the hair out of her face.</p><p>"It seems you had a night terror, which isn't surprising from the trauma you've highly likely endured before arriving at the hospital." </p><p>House said matter of factly as she stared at him from behind strands of her dark hair. He fell silent, before motioning with his hand to the kitchen. "You pretty much slept for half the day, are you starving kid?"</p><p>He asked as she blinked, before nodding. Rachael was in the clothes she was provided with at the hospital, while House was surprisingly in a pair of pajama pants and T shirt. He looked down at himself and shrugged.</p><p>"Well, I'll go whip up some good old blood, yummy! And you're gonna probably want to brush those fangs and straighten yourself out before I take you back to Cuddy. Bathroom is down the hall to the left." </p><p>She watched him hobble into the other room before getting up and doing her usual routine. When House turned around from what he was cooking, Rachael was already at the table, her legs dangling as she was too small, in Doctor House's opinion. "So kid, what's been bothering you?"</p><p>House asked as Rachael looked up at him. It would have been extremely insensitive, but he sensed that it was likely helpful to her situation. </p><p>"They weren't my parents-"</p><p>"Oh?" </p><p>"I don't remember my parents, I can't really remember anything before they took me."</p><p>She simply said as she got up to pour herself a cup of coffee, despite the fact she was twelve. House placed down a plate of dull red pancakes as he took the coffee cup from her and sipped it himself. "Go on." House beckoned as he motioned for her to sit. She took a seat, looking confused at the pancakes before her.</p><p>"Dig in, I promise they wont give you the shits. Our kind can consume actual food with blood mixed heavily into it."</p><p>Rachael cautiously poked the pancakes with her fork, before taking a bite. "I remember waking up in the trunk of a car with my throat torn open but I was still alive. Well, not alive but you know what I mean." </p><p>She spoke very maturely for a twelve year old, it intrigued House as he took a seat across from her and dug into his own plate. </p><p>"Devin and Andrea wanted a fledgling, but they didnt want a "stupid" kid like me." She sighed, digging into her pancakes as House listened. "Stupid kid, now I wouldnt agree that all kids are stupid but they can get on your nerves. But I'm not saying you did, but the responsiblity have pushed them over the edge...so really its their own fault for taking on something they were too irresponsible for, not yours."</p><p>She didnt know how to reply, but she couldn't help but feel a weight lifted off her shoulders. </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>"Wait, so now you're telling me you want to keep her? Even after you were against the idea of watching her for the night?"</p><p>Cuddy asked as Doctor House rolled his eyes and tapped his cane against her desk. "I'm not saying I want to adopt her, but what I am saying is that she should be under my wing for awhile due to the fact that there's no other vampires around that we can trust to not screw her up any further." </p><p>Lisa widened her eyes, leaving House to sigh in frustration.</p><p>"A new vampire needs proper care and training until she can handle being on her own."</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and Lisa Cuddy broke it before House could.</p><p>"You want her because you see yourself in her and that you care." </p><p>Once again there was along pause, before House bursted out laughing. "I don't care about anyone, she's still a patient and its my duty as a doctor to make sure she recovers. Then you can send her off on her merry little way with an ideal family." </p><p>The truth was that, House was more afraid of the system. But he wouldn't tell Cuddy that. Meanwhile, Rachel was sitting at House's desk, surfing his computer without having to break a sweat over getting in without the password. Beside her was a notebook, filled with scribbles and notes of the topic she was studying at hand: Vampirism. She had only been one for a couple of years, yet still didnt have the knowledge of functioning as one. Her slightly pointed ears perked up as she heard the door knob turn, before the door opened and a slightly chubby man walked in. </p><p>"Where is Dr. House?" Wilson asked as he raised an eyebrow, eyeing the girl behind his colleagues desk. She was frozen, becoming nervous internally over the stranger before blinking her eyes. "I think he's with the head of the hospital currently, he'll be back soon tho...at least that's what he told me." </p><p>Rachel replied with a soft sigh of relief as the tension passed over her. She picked up the canister beside her as she poured warm blood into the attached cup to it and took a sip. For a man she found to be cold, he made sure that it was warmed up and easy to digest in her system. </p><p>Wilson nodded, before looking towards the hallway and back to her. "Are you with Dr. House? I know it can be a bit scary being alone in a huge hospital. I'll keep you company until he comes back." </p><p>He pulled over a chair and took a seat beside her. Wilson had always been the type to care for others. And he found it a bit worrying for a twelve year old girl to be alone in the middle of a huge hospital, but at least House let her sit in his office, at least for someone like him. </p><p>"Interesting topic, are you writing a novel?" Wilson asked as he couldn't help but see what was on the screen. Once again Rachel panicked, before swallowing quickly as she nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, I currently have one in the works and Dr. House said it would be okay to borrow his laptop while waiting." </p><p>That was a lie, but it did convince Wilson. Suddenly House walked in with a folder tucked beneath his arm. He eyed them both, before Wilson spoke up. "Um, Dr. House may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked as House shot a glance towards Rachel and his laptop. "Of course, also Rachel please dont download any viruses into my computer, but you probably wont since you're smart enough to break into it and get pass the security I have in place." </p><p>House said before taking a step out with Wilson. </p><p>"First I might have to cancel our date because I had hours added to my shift without my knowledge. And second, what the hell kind of scheme are you pulling that you need a kid?" </p><p>House had always found Wilson adorable when he was mad. He smirked, before motioning his hand towards the open door in a grand gesture. "Cuddy had entrusted a prodigee into my care until further notice. Isnt she a cute little smart ass?" </p><p>Wilson's eyes were widened as he had a look of surprise on his face, before shaking his head rather quickly. "She's twelve, House. I would have never taken you as the type to adopt a child-"</p><p>"First of all I despise children." House interrupted. "But she has a gift that would be a shame if it went to waste, so to further develop it she'll be under my wing until Cuddy can find a permanent place for her to stay, or until any last trace of family comes for her." </p><p>That too was a lie, but Wilson wasn't completely sure which part. But what he did know was that his boyfriend did actually care...he just never admitted it.</p><p>"Even tho its only temporary, she needs clothes, personal hygiene products and a hair cut." Wilson said as House couldn't help but nod in agreeance. Meanwhile, Rachel was listening in on their conversation with her sensitive ears. She frowned, clothing the laptop before turning to face the windows as sunlight was shining in as it broke through the clouds. Her skin pricked, before she could feel her chair be pulled back from the rays as a large hand slathered sunblock onto her cheeks and forehead. </p><p>"Come on kid, we gotta get you a pair of new blue suede shoes and a coat so you can match me!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sat on a mall bench while waiting for her to get the necessities, gazing into the large window of the store as he watched her with a protective gaze. When Racheal came out he looked away quickly as he pretended to be asleep. </p><p>She rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to him, her pointed ears poking down. "Hey doctor House, thanks for helping me out." </p><p>House opened his eyes as he waved his hand dismissively. "Cuddy is paying for it, I'm just your glorified baby sitter. So what did you find?" </p><p>He asked as Racheal pulled up a few plain shirts and pairs of leggings. He rolled his eyes softly. "I thought you'd be more interesting than that, not even a sweater?" </p><p>The both of them stared at each other for a moment, before Rachael got up as she motioned for him to follow. House waved his hand dismisivlly as he leaned back to catch more sleep. She lowered her ears slightly before making her way to another store with shopping bags hanging from her arms, </p><p>Rachael could feel it coming before even stepping in, her heart racing while breaking into a cold sweat as the bags she held came crashing down. Everything was amplified by ten times, the crowds of people she was within making her physically sick. Rachael was no stranger to these anxiety attacks, but they had always left her powerless,  she fell to her knees.</p><p>Before she passed out, she could see a tall figure shoving people out of the way as his cane shot above her to push away the young man trying to help. House gathered her into his arms as he stared down with what appeared to be guilt.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You had an anxiety attack." </p><p>House murmured beneath his breath, watching her lay upon the couch. At first he came to the conclusion that Racheal was lacking blood, having already injected a few syringes of his own blood into her once they were inside his car. Wilson was already in his apartment when they arrived. He was making tea for them both now, waiting for her to awaken.</p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>Wilson asked as he walked in with two mugs, passing one to House while holding his own that was wafting steam. He simply shrugged, before taking a sip. "I didn't think the kid would faint in the middle of the mall." </p><p>Wilson pursed his lips. "You wanted to give her independence and show she has her own power, that or you were just really needing that nap." </p><p>Both were right, but, House wouldn't admit it. He never wanted to admit that he cared or that he was weak. But with his boyfriend he could almost tell him anything.</p><p>"I don't really hate them, I'm just not good with kids at all...let alone one of my own kind."</p><p>House admitted in what sounded like defeat. His partner frowned as he sat on the arm of his chair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, planting a kiss on his forehead. </p><p>"I know you can do it Greg." Wilson replied with a soft voice.</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p> Racheal began to stir, groaning as her world was fuzzy the moment she opened her eyes. Doctor House was snoring away in his recliner as his cane rested across his lap. She couldn't help but smirk once her vision cleared. In the kitchen she made herself something to eat, before sitting at the table alone in silence. There was faint embarrassment as the events that took place today came flooding back. </p><p>Her fangs slipped out and pricked her bottom lip as she cringed in pain, before taking a sip from the bowl of cold, almost congealed blood. When she was finished, she washed the bowl in the sink before looking up to see House's reflection in the window. Turning around she came face to face with him as he placed the back of his hand on her cheeks. </p><p>"The blood wasn't warm enough, a vampire needs warm blood or else it'll congeal faster in the system and be unable to process. It's why you faint easily during your anxiety attacks." </p><p>He spoke as he opened a cupboard and took out a pill bottle, popping a few into his mouth as Racheal watched. "I'm...sorry about passing out there. It happened before." </p><p>She sighed as House listened. He suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, and that's why I'm going to give you the tools to make it in this kind of life. Lisa Cuddy gave you to me for a reason, and I'm not going to just give up because you passed out cold in the middle of the mall." </p><p>He spoke with a sense of arrogance that gave Rachael the urge to roll her eyes. House pulled on his coat, whistling as he eyed her. </p><p>"Are you coming or not? We got the nightshift duty," </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By House's logic, what Cuddy didn't know wouldn't phase his training. And that lead to him and his prodigee down in the morgue, with a willing test dummy. He circled the man in heavy dark make-up before his finger jabbed at a juggler, causing him to flinch. </p><p>"Now when you go in the for kill, you're going to want to aim for the jugular for an instant kill."</p><p>House stared Rachael, as if telling her to pay attention as she sat on a metal gurney. Her fangs were out as her pointed ears were now relaxed and dangling out of her hair. </p><p>"But since we live in a society that throwns on murder, your aim is going to be for below the jugular and into one of the major arteries. You have twenty seconds not to kill them, be sure to lick over the holes so they seal up right away, our saliva does that." </p><p>She listened intently, jotting down his words in a small notebook as he demonstrated to her. But instead of biting down, he took out a surgical knife. Rachael could only watch in shock as he pressed it down into the flesh and caused the man to cringe in pain as he gritted his teeth. Blood ran down from the opening as House took a cup and let it fill half way. </p><p>"Now my dear, this is why we spit n' seal"</p><p>He took a cotton ball and briefly licked it, before pressing it into the opening as the man suddenly sighed in relief. The opening quickly sealed itself closed as the pain became numb.</p><p>"You see, our saliva not only seels close the wound but also heals and numbs the pain. The average adult vampire needs half a glass." </p><p>House passed the glass to Rachael, before opening his own thermos of blood as he held his cup up. "Cheers." He proclaiming before taking a swig. </p><p>She did the same, the blood was almost hot as it went down smoothly with its bitter copper taste. "Doctor House, why do we need to drink warm blood?" </p><p>Rachael asked, remembering his nagging from before about her drinking it cold. House suddenly smirked.</p><p>"Because, you cant digest solids. Once congealed it'll stay in your stomach forever and cause a nasty infection. It's also a part of the reason you fainted in the mall...we are technically dead but a clot in the veins can be dangerous." </p><p>He was lecturing her now, basking in the moment of feeling superior to the newly turned vampire before him. House had suddenly caught her off guard when he slit his own wrist and let it pour into her cup he suddenly took from her.</p><p>"Now some of us are born with a rare genetic defect that only allows us to drink a certain blood type. I and our lovely assistant today are your matches, but my blood is better." He chuckled before handing the cup back to her. Rachael looked dumbfounded for a moment, before gingerly taking a sip. </p><p>"You'll begin to feel a lot better after you start to drink your match." </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I feel like a Mary Sue in some kind of bad fanfiction."</p><p>Rachael muttered out before taking a step out of the office, looking down both ends of the hallway to be sure that her mentor was elsewhere. She was mature acting, but she was still twelve and curousity got the better of her. Especially to explore the hospital. Rachael took a deep breath as the sounds and scents of the hospital almost over stimulated her. </p><p>She made her way past bustling doctors and nurses for a few hours, ducking into a corner when Wilson came rushing through for an emergency. But before she could make her way any further she came face to face with Dr. Park. The young doctor took her arm and lead her to an empty lab before closing the door. </p><p>"House is a bit angry right now." She nervously trembled before facing the kid. As if Rachael's sensibility decided to return, she suddenly realized the mistake she made forgetting that she's twelve and her being missing would cause more than worry. Doctor Park suddenly pulled out a wet specimen, she dropped it on a tray and nearly shoved the tools to Rachael. </p><p>"Go!" </p><p>Parker nearly exclaimed before the door knob twisted. Rachael took her lead before taking a slice into the specimen, just in time for House to nearly slam the door open with a scowl on his face. "There you are! You wander off for hours and-"</p><p>He stopped suddenly when he realized that Dr. Park was across from her, and giving her directions on the slice of grain between them. They both looked up as Chi couldn't help but cough before gulping. </p><p>"Dr. House, I thought that it would educate and keep Rachael out of trouble if she shadowed me for the day." </p><p>Her demeanor was nervous as usual, but House seemed to have bought it as he released a deep sigh. "Alright but next time tell me, not like I care but I have money on the line and Cuddy would be more than disappointed in me if something happened to the kid." </p><p>House had already snuck the check Cuddy passed to him the other day back into her office. </p><p>He lifted Rachael from the chair as he held her on his hip, like a small child. She was embarrassed, but relieved that House no longer appeared angry. She mouthed out a 'thank you' to Dr. Parks as she looked back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days turned to weeks since Rachael had been under House's care. The routine never changed: Wake up at six AM, have breakfast, leave for work and hang out within his or Wilson's office while he worked. House would make the time to give her lessons in vampirism, and even go as far as to quiz and grade her. The more she got right, the more privileges she had with being independent.</p><p>Coffee was the biggest challenge to earn, and Doctor House saw an opportunity.</p><p>They both sat alone together within the meeting room, the lights dim and the blinds closed. He knew that Rachael wasn't consuming enough blood once again, but why? </p><p>He turned on the projector as he held an old fashioned pipe in his mouth and wide rimmed glasses pushed to the tip of his nose. "Now class, today we are going to see the consequences of not drinking enough blood for a healthy diet. Much like how idiotiotic humans do not drink enough water, blood to a vampire is both an important and vital part." </p><p>With the press of a button, the projector slide changed to the image of a skeletal like corpse, its skin clung tightly to its bones. The next slide revealed its skin falling off in wide patches with congealed blood stretching out in strings. The vampire within the pictures was still alive, and she could see the suffering on his face. It was all too much for the young vampire as she began to sob.</p><p>"I hate you!" </p><p>Rachael screeched as she pushed herself out of the chair and bolted out of the room. House made no move to stop her, instead he nodded to himself. "So there's more to your past, Rachael Dean." </p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>Wilson had her in his arms, holding her close to his chest as she hiccuped and wept softly into it. He stroked her hair as he gently hummed to her, rocking the child as if she was his own. In a way she was, he had grown attached to the girl for the past few weeks of House having her in his care. Now he was angry at him. </p><p>House opened the door unannounced as he eyed them both. There was a pang of guilt in his chest as he tried to push it down but to no avail. "So, are we going to continue our lesson? I'll give you coffee privileges next." </p><p>Wilson shot a piercing glare at him as he held her even closer.</p><p>"House now is not the time, get out of my office!" </p><p>He growled at the older man. House rolled his eyes at him, pointing his cane at the girl in his arms. "She's hiding something, and it's going to kill her if I cannot nip it in the bud in time." </p><p>Wilson could tell he was serious this time, and something in him was determined. Rachael was still on his lap when House pulled a chair and sat on it across from them. He wasn't the best with children, but he did know that they were more intelligent than they appeared to be, Rachael was no exception to this.</p><p>"You're not drinking blood because they withheld it from you, it also explains why you reacted the way you did when I showed you-"</p><p>"Or maybe its because they were extremely graphic and would upset anyone watching it." </p><p>Wilson interrupted. House sighed, staring up at him. "Not according to her Netflix history on my account, she has a thing for horror movies and true crime." </p><p>He looked back at Rachael as she stared blankly at the wall, listening. But to Wilson's surprise she softly nodded. "Yeah, I wasnt allowed to have blood as punishment for trying to run away from them. They got very angry, and withheld it." </p><p>She turned her head to House, her gaze meeting his as she continued "I didnt deserve it, I still don't deserve it. I wasn't good at being a vampire then and I'm still not even now." </p><p>Rachael leaned forwards, with Wilson's grip slowly ebbing away. "I came to the hospital that night because I was starving yet they wouldn't let me have any, and then my skin started to fall off….I was falling apart for days until Angela got scared and insisted to Mathew that she takes me." </p><p>Doctor House reached for Rachael, his large hands lifting her from her armpits and placing her on his lap, now it was his turn to hold her. </p><p>"I've been on the run with them since I was a little kid and I can't remember anything before they kidnapped me, I failed as a daughter twice." </p><p>She was now sobbing once more, her body wracked as House held onto her tightly with his hand stroking her hair. He was abused too, he had also felt that he failed as a son...and here was now with a child who was just like him. Now it was his turn to cry as he buried his face into her hair and wept, feeling Wilson wrap his arms around them both as he pressed his lips against House's forehead.</p><p>"You didn't fail, Rachael….you won't fail as my daughter." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heyyy, so my fic was recieved with positivity. It encourages me to continue it, thank you so much!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So somewhere locked away, House has a heart?" </p><p>Dr. Chase asked as he sifted through the papers on his clipboard. House himself rolled his eyes as he hobbled into the room amidst the gossip of the doctors. "Why yes I do have a heart, I have it in a jar somewhere." </p><p>He sat down while lifting his feet on the table, instantly relieving his sore leg. The others took a seat, ready to discuss their latest patient. "We currently have a case in which a forty-two year old man came back from a hunting trip and had a heart attack with no medical backgrounds stating-" </p><p>Thirteen was trying to say before House held his hand up to silence her. "Random heart attack, exertion with a heart problem, check for any holes." </p><p>The others insighted their cases while House listened, choosing one to take on. Meanwhile, Rachael was sitting in House's office as she was doing her assigned homework, a mug of steaming blood by her side. "Oh shit-" she mumbled as red ink dripped onto her paper. But the words were black. She held up her hand as blood seeped around her nails. </p><p>There were sharp pains as she gritted her teeth, feeling something push up from her nail bed. Suddenly there was a soft pop as her nails clattered against the desk and were replaced by black pointed claws. Rachael immediately shoved them below as the door opened and House hobbled in. </p><p>"Hey kiddo, today is your lucky day." </p><p>He grinned while looking down at her, before it suddenly faded as he spotted the bloody mess. "Give me your hands, now." </p><p>She lifted them slowly, shivering from the dull throb that came and went. To her surprise House was gentle, carefully examining them before smiling softly. "Your claws have finally decided to come in, the regiments I have you on appears to be working."</p><p>He then stared at the mess once more as he sighed in annoyance. "Help me clean this up and we'll go to Starbucks and wherever else you wanna go as a daddy, daughter date." </p><p>Rachael was surprised, but helped to clean up as her former nails and the bloody mess went into the trash. Before they left, House made her drink the rest of what was within the mug.</p><p>---------------<br/>House found himself in a science museum, sitting on a bench as he rested his sore leg. There was a warm coffee in his hands that was rather too sweet for his liking, not that Rachael minded hers. He was surprised that she wanted to stop here, but found himself smiling that she was interested in science, especially space.</p><p>She was gazing at a satellite when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rachael looked up to see House towering over her, leaning against his cane as he stared at the exhibit. </p><p>"So when were you going to tell me that you never attended any schools." </p><p>He suddenly spoke as she looked up at him confused. He looked down. "Rachael, I know more than you think I do. The only way I can help you more is if you tell me instead of holding it in and expecting us all to know."</p><p>House had caught her off guard as she stuttered. "I-I…" she swallowed before speaking. "I don't think I've been to school before, I gathered what I could while we went from place to place." </p><p>He nodded, connecting the dots now. "And that's why you're almost a genius but also an idiot when it comes to the basics, like writing, spelling, basic math." </p><p>Rachael would have taken his words as an insult, if it was not for the fact that he was right. She looked down in shame before suddenly his arms wrapped around her and held her close to himself. </p><p>"I'm going to make sure that you're educated, get the help you need and a stable home."</p><p>House's voice was soft this time, his eyes still staring ahead but his mind on Rachael. He made sure that Cuddy knew that he was the young vampire's last and hopefully permanent caregiver. </p><p>She turned around to hug him around the waist tightly as her face buried into his stomach. He couldn't help but hug her back with his cane still in hand. </p><p>Meanwhile, Wilson got the papers back he was waiting for in his office. He didn't have the heart to tell House that was denied by the adoption agency.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit more drama and angst in this chapter, what do you guys think?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House didn't answer when Wilson broke the news to him in private. Instead he swallowed two pills of Vykaden and hobbled towards their kitchen.</p><p> There Rachael was, reading one of the many books she checked out from the library, her new claws having accidentally tore some of the pages. House took a seat next to her on one of the stools, leaning over to run his hand through her hair. </p><p>"Hey kiddo, what's up?" </p><p>House asked as she looked up and smiled. "I'm reading up on space, did you know that we might not be the only intelligent lifeforms out there?" </p><p>She asked as House snorted and ruffled her hair. "Of course I do, Wilson came from Planet Care Bear." </p><p>Rachael rolled her eyes before giggling. Wilson watched from the opening, wondering what House had on his mind. Eventually Greg got up and stood before Wilson, startling him as he was jolted from his train of thought.</p><p>"So you think I'd be like you and cry over papers saying I cannot adopt her?" </p><p>House asked as Wilson blinked, before sighed as he crossed his arms. "This is social services, House this is the law we're talking about and legally she's a ward of the state."</p><p>He listened, his eyes wondering to Rachael for a moment as she seemed oblivious. He knew she could hear them. "And? This doesn't lift the rules I go by-"</p><p>"You're not above the law, you can twist and bend the rules in the hospital but this is bigger."</p><p>House wanted to silence his partner then and there, but he continued to let him speak. His focus was so much on Wilson that he didn't notice the empty stool at the island. </p><p>"There is something I need to tell you Wilson, but it will have to wait until-" </p><p>He finally turned his head and noticed that Rachael wasn't in her spot. For a split moment he thought nothing of it, the kid have moved somewhere else within the apartment. But her shoes and bag were gone. House's heart dropped.</p><p>"Meet me in the car." </p><p>House said before rushing out the door.</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>It was cold and dark out, snowing softly as the flakes came down in wet clumps. They clung to Rachael's black hair as she walked through the streets rather swiftly with her supernatural powers. She found herself in the outer parts of the city, at an old motel that appeared to be abandoned. But to Angela and Mathew, this was home. It was the only other place Rachael knew was familiar. She sat on a dusty bed with a book in her lap. Her mind mulled over Wilson's words, having already made the decision that nobody would take her from the two people she called home.</p><p> Even tho she was undead, Rachael could feel herself shiver as a deep chill spread through out her body. She suddenly hunched over before vomiting all over the book in her lap. "You shouldn't have made such a rash decision, you should also know that I'd never allow them to take my kid without a fight."</p><p>Rachael heard before falling into a pair of warm arms. House lifted her as Wilson passed him a needle full of red. He injected it into her, her pale skin slowly coming back to its normal self as both men left the building with Rachael wrapped in a blanket. </p><p>They both sat inside Wilson's car, with Rachael being cradled in House's arms as blood was being fed to her. Both men knew why she ran away so suddenly, but only House knew how she felt. </p><p>"Greg….I know you're a vampire."</p><p>House turned his attention to his boyfriend as he gazed at him with watery eyes.</p><p>"I also know how much you care for this girl, you need this….you need her. I'll do whatever it takes for us to become a family." </p><p>He hugged House close as he kissed him deeply, causing the older vampire to blush as he was held close. "A family with better parents, we suck at it currently but I think we can fix that." </p><p>Greg murmured into Wilson's neck. He could feel the pulse of his vein and smell the scent of blood beneath. His fangs slipped out as he bit down into flesh and lapped up his lover's blood. </p><p>Wilson winced in pain as his teeth gritted, the sensation being nothing he had felt before. But he reached up to stroke House's hair as his blood was being drained away. After a few gulps, the older vampire sealed the human's neck, and once more rested his head on his shoulder. </p><p>The radio played softly in the background, but all Rachael could hear were the faint voices of her parents. She felt safe in their arms. "Tell Cuddy that I'm going to be using my sick day tomorrow, I need to straighten things out with the adoption agency and look after Rachael instead of being neglectful." </p><p>House spoke as Wilson squeezed his shoulder before driving them all home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up to the sounds of snoring, ticking, a soft ringing in her ears. Beside her was Wilson, asleep as she could see the unmistakable scars on his neck. Across the room was House, his cane between his thighs as he was looking through papers. Rachael didn't make a sound, but House had already spoken up.</p><p>"Your little adventure nearly cost you your own life. But, I don't blame you for making a run for it from the system." </p><p>He was sitting in an office chair, occasionally signing a paper as he read the documents in hand. House was a whiz at paperwork and the workings of vampire law and society. Meanwhile, Rachael was just now realizing how much of a headache she had as she pulled the blanket over herself. Beneath it Wilson hugged her, stroking her dark hair as he felt contempt with being a parent. The "little test" House pulled on him awhile back now seemed useless. He pressed his lips against her forhead to feel for any remenents of the fever she contracted in the snow. </p><p>House watched in silence, a faint smile to his lips. The vampire's coldness was melting away slowly, now that he had two lights in his life. But he was also afraid of losing them both, and he knew it would be his fault. For a moment he was hesitant to sign the last document, clicking his pen in thought. House's gaze fell on them once more and suddenly his doubts eased away, this was his home: A human man with a heart, and a young vampire who needed him greatly. House was needed. He clicked the pen once more before signing away on the sheet of paper. </p><p>He sat on the opposite side of the bed, before joining Wilson in holding her close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>